Remembering an Old Friend
by bl33ding p03t
Summary: Short Story told in Spot's P.O.V. He's remembering an old friend who died a year ago. r


Remembering an Old Friend  
by: american_psycho  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies nor Spot. I do own any1 else not mentioned in the movie.  
  
A/N: Another short story. Told from Spot's P.O.V. plz review.  
  
------------------  
  
Looking back, I now realized how much I loved her. She was an angel, the prettiest one I had ever seen. Her blonde hair flowed down in waves to mid-back, her ocean blue eyes depthless with a beauty. She had full lips, a cute nose and a body I never got tired of touching. She was Star. Jack gave her that name because to him, she looked like a fallen star who blessed us with her beauty.  
  
Its been almost a year since her death. It was a tragedy to my newsies as well as Jack's but it hurt me the most. You see, Star wasn't your average girl newsie. Well basically she was but she outsold every newsie but me. Most girl newsies I know or have known can't sell more than 75 papes.  
  
Star died 2 months after the newsies strike. Jack and I had known her since we had been in the refuge. She's my age, or was my age, but she's an inch or two shorter than I am. Star lived in Brooklyn with me for as long as I could remember. I was going to ask her to marry me but I never got the chance.  
  
I saw them kill her. Oscar and Morris beat her to death. They had caught her stealing food and at that time, she stayed in Manhatten with Jack for awhile. I guess she was coming home to me. When I was walking across the Brooklyn Bridge, I saw them. I ran to her as fast as my legs would take me and fixed them good. Now they can't walk right.  
  
I knew Star was fading and there was nothing I could do about it. I didn't have enough money to get a doctor. Even if I did, she would of probably died before I got her there. I began to cry. I had never cried before but I didn't want to lose her.  
  
"Star" I sobbed quietly as I cradled her in my arms.  
  
"Spot? Is that you?" Her voice was barely audible.  
  
"It's me sweetheart. Don't worry. I'll get ya through -" I was cut off. She had pressed her hand over my mouth, preventing me from talking.  
  
"I ain't gonna make it Spot. I can feel my life slipping second by second" She saw the look on my face. "I ain't afraid Spot"  
  
"B-but" I was again prevented.  
  
"Spot listen." She coughed. "I love you" Her eyes closed slowly and her body became lifeless. I hugged her and the tears just fell down my cheeks. I couldn't hold them anymore. I sat there, with Star in my arms for a while. I picked her up and walked back to the Brooklyn Lodging house. I couldn't take her to Manhatten. I'd just have to send someone to get Jack.  
  
I walkedi nto the Lodging house and all of my newsies saw tear stains on my cheeks and knew right then and there that Star was dead. I opened the door to my bunk and layed her on my bed. I knelt beside her and called one of my messengers. He was a short little thing, maybe 4'2 with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
"Tell Jacky Boy to get here now. Its an emergency" I told him. He nodded and ran out the door. I didn't want to cry again but it was getting tough to hold in the tears.I kissed the topd of her head and waited for him to get her.   
  
It was 2 hours later when Jack finally came. He had brought Racetrack and Dave, even though I don't know why. Jack saw me kneeling down next to her and joined me. He began to cry as well. We both loved her and hated how she left us but we both knew we'd see her again.  
  
  
There's not a day when I don't think of her. She's constantly on my mind now since it will be 1 year since her death. The only thing I have of a memory are the memories in my head and a ring she wore around her neck. It was too big for her finger so she put it on a rope and wore it as a necklace. I plan to visit her grave, tell her I still love her and I miss her and the whole thing.  
  
I will never forget my Star and I can't wait to be with her once again in heaven.  
  
ThE EnD  
  
-------------------------  
  
A/N: r&r. i wrote this in class. hope ya like. 


End file.
